


Unfiltered Thoughts

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Romance, Self Loathing, compliments, i love awkward flirting so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: It was a simple question really. But when he opened his mouth to answer, to his sheer horror, his thoughts tumbled out of his mouth... completely unfiltered.





	Unfiltered Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Look: no angst! ...kind of...

Shawn was talking about something passionately while stitching up a Bendy doll, threading the needle in and out of the inky fabric, but Wally had tuned him out a couple of minutes ago. All his mind could focus on were his eyes. This wasn't anything new really. Shawn's eyes often distracted Wally from what the toymaker and, sometimes, even himself was saying.

But he was always taken aback by how gorgeous his eyes were.

Shawn's eyes were an entrancing blue. Kind of like... _cornflowers_. If the light caught his eyes just right then the bright blue would dull into an even more attractive grayish blue. His eyes seemed to smile as much, if not more, than his mouth. They always had this... _gleam_ of amusement or happiness in them. His eyes always said more than his words or actions could ever. Once you looked at them, you couldn't look away. They were _absolutely hypnotizing_ ; _beautifully mesmerizing_. Shawn _had_ to know that his eyes were beautiful—how could he _not?_

"Hey!" Shawn said louder than normal, startling Wally out of his reverie. "Are you even listenin' to me?"

It was a simple question really. But when he opened his mouth to answer, to his sheer horror, his thoughts tumbled out of his mouth... completely unfiltered. "You have  _gorgeous_ eyes."

That seemed to catch the man off-guard. "Wait, what?" He said with a confused laugh, a faint layer of red dusting his cheeks—though he wasn't the only one blushing now. "Where'd that come from?"

 _Ah shit, way to go! Look at what you've done! He doesn't even like you that way and you go and flirt with him anyways!?_  Wally's mind screamed. As much as he wanted to run and lock himself in the janitor's closet, he knew he couldn't avoid this.  _Too late to turn back now, so the only way to go was forward._

Wally's face was burning a bright red as he struggled to find the words to convey what his thoughts were. "I-I mean, they're a... a  _nice_ shade of blue! They're like a... a...  _cornflower blue_ but in the light they're kind of a grayish blue color. Not-Not like they look _bad_ like that or any-anything! In fact I think they look _even better_ like that!" Wally was vaguely aware that he was rambling now but couldn't find it in himself to care too much. "And... And it-it looks like your eyes are always smiling! It makes you look so happy all the time." 

Shawn stayed silent through Wally's rambling, face slowly turning darker and darker the longer he went on. He could recall a lot of moments where Wally got flustered but this seemed like he was much more so than normal.

Once Wally finally ran out of things to say, he could feel his entire body heating up in humiliation. _Oh god, what had he done!? He should've shut up long ago but he kept running his mouth like always! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_  He wanted to curl up in a ditch and die. He hid his face in his hands. He could feel his embarrassment welling up in his eyes and that made him hate himself even more.

"Yours are prettier," Shawn said without thinking much like Wally had. The words made Wally freeze in surprise.

"...What...?" He asked in surprise, lowering his hands away form his face. 

This time it was Shawn struggling for words. "Well-I mean, your eyes are so warm and inviting! They're like... like golden fire. Not the blistering or intense kind of fire but more of the type that you would curl up to in the middle of winter... the _warm_ kind. If you think my eyes are always smiling, you should see your own! Your eyes make you look like someone you could trust; they're _full_ of joy and love, and they make you so easy to approach and talk to, which is why everyone likes you so much! Because you give off that feeling of... of..." Words failed him in that moment and then he realized the roles were reversed. Now he was the one humiliated at his rambling and Wally was the one who was embarrassed at the kind words.

The silence that fell over them was stiflingly awkward, but neither of them could figure out exactly _how_ to properly break it. They just kind of stared each other in the eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

A few minutes dragged by. So agonizingly slow that both were beginning to get uncomfortable with the other's silence. Both had averted their eyes from each other's, too embarrassed to make any further eye contact. 

Thankfully they both were saved by Wally's walkie-talkie going off, making both jolt in surprise as the warning crackle filled the void before the music director's voice rang out.

"Wally! Where are you!? Another damned pipe broke in my office again!" Sammy snapped irritably.

Wally fumbled for the walkie, pressing a button down before speaking, "I'll be right up!" His voice squeaked higher than normal, though Sammy didn't seem to notice or care. 

"Get a move on then! The stupid pipe is wasting my time!"

The janitor snatched the handle of the mop lying against the wall, dragging it along with him as he practically ran to the stairs, calling back to Shawn, "Sorry, gotta go!" He had never been so grateful for a broken ink pipe before, and neither had Shawn. 

"Good luck dealing with Lawrence!" The Irishman called back, snapping out of his embarrassed haze to turn to the Bendy doll he had been working on several minutes ago.

While the moment may have been ignored in the end, it _certainly_ didn't mean it had been forgotten. By either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I loved writing this. Awkward flirting is so much fun to write. I actually had a similar situation happen to me but it wasn't supposed to be romantic or flirty. I was listening to my best friend, IvySnow, talk, and I kind of zoned out because I was looking into her eyes. I accidentally said my thoughts, which were: 'You have beautiful eyes' or something like that. I ended up elaborating and telling her that her eyes looked a pale green with a ring of yellow around her pupils. While I don't like her romantically, it was certainly embarrassing. Embarrassing enough so that I suddenly thought it sounded like something Wally would do with Shawn eventually.


End file.
